Your eyes, I could stare at them forever
by yyAnonymousyy
Summary: Natsuki thinks about Shizuru and the first she saw her eyes and then proceeds to try and fix the problem she created between them. Please read and review!


Heya! Whats up! So this is my first fic so please be nice. Oh and don't forget to review! ^ ^

Disclaimer: Yea me no own so please just go on and read -.-

* * *

Your eyes, I could stare at them forever

by Anonymous

Rubies and blood. Those were the things that came to my mind when I first saw them. The first time I saw her eyes.

They were so beautiful, but they scared me a little. After my fear had subsided though, I began to fall into those deep eyes of hers, and I've never stopped falling since. Not that I minded, no, I could stare at them forever. In fact that was the first thing I said to her way back then. When I first met her at that place with all the flowers.

_Flashback  
_

_"Gah, Stupid effing flowers. Nothing bad ever happens to them. But me? Everywhere I turn, BAM, something shitty happens." A young girl grumbled as she glared at the sakura blossoms and other plants that grew inside the garden she had found. Judging by the blue uniform she wore, she was a student at the Fuuka middle school.  
_

_"I'll show you stupid flowers pain. Here, feel my pain." She spat at a blooming, pink, flower as she grabbed it. Pulling it harshly from its place on the bush she proceeded to roughly tear off its petals._

_"There, now you've gotten a taste of my suffering." The girl said and stepped on the beaten flower for added measure, she then flipped her long, azure hair and grabbed another flower from the bush, preparing to do the same thing to another one._

_"Ara, that's not very nice, now is it? These poor plants have done nothing to you, correct?" An accented voice called from behind the girl._

_"Who the hell-" But she stopped her sentence instantly when she turned around to face the voice and its owner. She was, by the looks of her brown uniform, in the Fuuka High School and from Kyoto too, judging by her accent. She was also breathtakingly__ beautiful with honey colored, shoulder length hair. But it wasn't her seniority that stopped the young girl's sentence, nor was it her accent. It wasn't even her indescribable beauty, but it was the other girls eyes that stole the words from the blue-haired girl mouth. A deep enticing red, like sparkling rubies yet they were somewhat darker, like blood. Yes, they looked like blood-red, sparkling rubies. Beautiful, but a little frightening.  
_

_After a long moment of silence in which the two just stared at each other the blue haired one spoke._

_"Your eyes, I could stare at them forever." She whispered just loud enough for the other girl to hear her and it looked as if she was in a daze.  
_

_"Ara?" The older girl asked__ brow__ raised and you could__ clearly__ see the amusement in her eyes._

_At that, the middle school student seemed to have shaken herself out of her stupor and immediately after her face heated up as she recalled her earlier words. She quickly turned around so the other girl wouldn't see her blush. The crimson eyed girl's amusement rose at her antics and she fought back a smile._

_"Was that a compliment? Ara, how flattering." She teased_

_"Shut up! What the hell are you doing here anyways?" The blue haired girl huffed, still a little embarrassed _

_"I could be asking you the same question couldn't I , Miss..."The honey haired teen trailed off, asking the other girl her name._

_"Kuga." She mumbled in response. _

_"Kuga.." The older girl trailed off again._

_"Kuga Natsuki." The middle schooler stated, finally turning around to talk to the girl.  
_

_"Ah, Kuga-han then. Nice to meet you, I am Fujino Shizuru." They honey-haired girl gave a short nod of the head signaling her greeting._

_"Whatever, not like I care. Now again, what the hell are you doing here." Natsuki asked again with a little more force to show her thinning patience._

_"If you must know I came to clear my head, but I fail to see the reason behind Kuga-han's anger, seeing as I am not the one defacing school property." Shizuru gave her a pointed look, but it was soon replaced with a more mischievous one as she added_

_"Ara, Ara, I must say though I could stare at your eyes to. What a lovely green they are Kuga-han." She laughed quietly behind her hand to hide her big smile at Natsuki's tomato-like face._

_"O-oi! Anyways , just leave me alone, I've got my reasons for what I did to the stupid flowers." She crossed her arms and glared at the flowers once more. Her blush disappearing as she remembered why she was there in the first place. The friendly air put in place with the light teasing was gone and instead there was a much sadder one._

_Shizuru's eyes softened a little bit and her smile too, disappeared from her face._

_"Hai, I'm sure you do Kuga-han. But taking it out on innocent beings such as these plants, will not help. It will just leave you feeling more empty than before." Shizuru said softly, taking a step towards the emerald eyed girl.  
_

_"Tch, and what you want me to do? Tell you? Tell you about my pain and spill my heart out?"Natsuki questioned angrily. But the soft look in Shizuru's face_ _remained__ and she took another step closer__._

_"If it will help you, then I will listen." She told her  
_

_"Your a friggen stranger. Why the hell do you want to hear my story." Natsuki spat out venomously. Again though, the older girl's soft expression did not waver as she took yet another step._

_"If you talk to me I won't be a stranger anymore. We would be friends." At this Shizuru gave the young girl a small smile, it seemed to go unnoticed however, as the cold look remained on poor girls face.  
_

_"Hah, friends. Friends don't exist. People are too selfish to be friends with someone." Natsuki coldly replied, still not noticing the shortened distance between the two until she was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace. _

_Surprised was etched all over her face; she couldn't remember that last time someone had hugged her. No, that's a lie. She remembered. The last time she was hugged was when...was when..and with that memory returning Natsuki began to cry. _

_She hugged Shizuru back tightly and Shizuru in turn stood there stroking Natsuki's hair as Natsuki cried. When she finished, Natsuki and Shizuru sat down on a bench beneath the Sakura tree where Natsuki proceded to tell Shizuru about her life and her pain. Natsuki had felt much better afterward and Shizuru had felt happy too. Happy at the fact that Natsuki was feeling better and didn't hurt so much anymore. _

_The two were quite inseparable afterward and spent a lot of time together. They did anything from talking, to just basking in each others presence. And at every chance she got, Natsuki would look into Shizuru's eyes and let herself fall. As she was falling, there was always this warm feeling deep inside her that she had never felt before. Natsuki couldn't quite name that feeling until one day, Shizuru had confessed to her. As she listened, Natsuki realized that this was what she was feeling. This warmth she felt was love. When everything was said and done and Natsuki told Shizuru she felt the same, they went on to live the best years of their lives with each other, happily ever after._

_End of Flashback_

"Well at least that's what should have happened." I sighed as I closed my eyes while my arms reached behind my head and my hands went to cradle it so I could keep my dark, blue hair from getting too dirty.

Unfortunately, I was a complete idiot and couldn't put two and two together so I rejected her. I think I was scared of an eventual rejection or something, but because of that dumb fear I'm here now; sitting by myself on an empty hillside in the park.

Naturally, after I turned her down Shizuru left me. She was nice about it of course, but she still left. Shizuru had moved back to Kyoto telling me that she just couldn't take the pain of being close to me, but so far away at the same time. I understood so I let her go and since I was a dumbass I realized that I loved her after she was gone.

It's too late though, she must have found someone else already. Hopefully someone better than me and much more deserving. It shouldn't have been too hard seeing as its Shizuru. I mean come on, she was never an ugly duckling or anything of the sort and she always has those damn fan girls following her around like she's some sort of goddess. Well, she really is isn't she.... Whatever, that's beside the point, which is me being dumb.

Ever since I realized the depth of my feelings I've come to the park every night to lay on the hill side, stare up at the night sky and try desperately to hold on to my memories of her. I don't know why because it just ends up with the hole inside my heart growing larger. But I do it anyways and for that short time I could pretend she was with me, looking at me with those wonderful eyes of hers and everything was right. Or I would go back to a time where I was happy and we could spend hours just being with one another. Those thoughts and memories always brought a smile to my face. Shizuru had always managed to do that without even trying so I guess my memory of her would be able to do the same.

"Huh, I thought you'd be here." Someone said and I heard them sit down next to me. I opened my eyes to see Mai Tokiha, one of the few friends I managed to get other than Shizuru. Mai's been with me almost as long as I'd been with her. I had met Mai a year after Shizuru actually.

"Yea, but then, I'm always here." I said

"Yea, you are." She smiled, it was a little sad though as she knew why I was here. She saw how happy I was with Shizuru and how depressed I became when she left.

"Damn, I'm pathetic huh?" I laughed, but it too was a little sad, like Mai's smile.

"Yes, but that's just 'cause you didn't have to hurt like this Natsuki." She told me and I sighed again. We had been over this many times before. How I should have just told Shizuru how I felt, but I couldn't sum up the courage. I was too afraid then and now its too late.

"Mai.." I started off, getting ready to tell what I've said many time before.

"No, don't Mai me!" She cut me off. "Natsuki I'm serious! It's not too late. She still loves you and you know it. I'm absolutely positive that she'd wait for you!" Mai exclaimed tears almost spilling out from the intensity she delivered her little speech.

'Such a cry baby' I mused. Then I sighed again and sat up so I could talk to her face to face.

"Loved is the correct word and yes I know she'd wait, but for how long? Surely not this long." I replied. As much as it hurt to say it out loud I'm sure its the truth so I just have to except it.

"No! Just 'cause your 3 years, 6 days, 4 hours, 27 minutes and 6, no, now 7 seconds late doesn't mean anything! Everyone knows your slow." She stated, wiping her tears and giving me a big reassuring smile.

"How the hell do you know the exact time?"I asked, amazed since she had it right down to the second. I didn't even know that. Then again, I didn't really know the hours either, or the days...or the years now that I think about it. Oh, who cares? All that matters is that it was a long time dammit! How the hell was I-But Mai cut off my internal ranting with her answer.

"It doesn't matter how I know,"

'Oh, how informative, you friggen stalker' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. Oh right, back to what Mai was saying

"All that matters is that you can still fix this! She's here right now having dinner at this one restaurant downtown!" She finished. I shook my head back and forth. Mai just didn't get it.

"Mai, I can't fix- wait she's here?!"I did a double take as all of what she said processed in my mind.

"She's freaking here!! As in, here in Fuuka?!"I yelled and jumped up. Mai followed me up and rapidly shook her head yes.

"Yea, having dinner. So come on! Let's go and you can finally tell her your feelings." And Mai proceeded to drag me all the way to my motorcycle, the Ducati Supper bike 1098 RR. Ahh, how love my bike. It's right up there in my heart just underneath Shizuru. She and I used to always take rides on it. Good times, good times...

"Natsuki!" Mai yelled.

"Huh?" I asked as I just came back from memory lane.

"Gosh, you zone out way to much, I swear." Mai sighed and palmed her forehead in disappointment.

"You swear? Wow, I thought you where a good girl Mai." I teased.

"Oh shut up, were getting of track. Here, this has the address of the restaurant that Shizuru's at. Now go!" She shouted after she thrust the piece of paper at me. I took a look at it and was happy to see that I knew where it was. I hopped on my metallic baby, but then I paused,

"Wait, What are you going to do?" I asked Mai. I couldn't just leave her here, she my best friend. Well, other than Shizuru at least.

"Don't worry about me. Reito and Mikoto are waiting in Reito's car in the other parking lot. We'll be right there to give you moral support." Mai smiled which made me smile in return as I slipped on my helmet. With that, I brought my bike to life and revved the engine as I waved bye to Mai. Then I sped off into the street, adrenaline pumping hard as my heart raced faster and faster thanks to Mai's pep talk.

In a few minutes I saw my destination. It was a pretty building, that had two giant glass doors which covered most of the front side. Since I'd been there before, I knew that right behind the doors and fancy pedestal where the seating person stands behind, are the dinner tables. They were positioned that way so you could see outside while you ate and it was a great view at was the main attraction for that place after all.

Nevermind that though; since I was hyped up on my adrenaline I decided to go for a big flashy entrance. Yep, I was going to burst threw the windows! Here I come Shizuru! Bonzai!! And I crashed through just like I said I would.

As the glass broke there were collective gasps and screams but I just ignored it. I was on a mission to find Fujino Shizuru and nothing was going to stop me. After I quick survey of the room, I spotted her. She looked as beautiful as ever in her elegant purple dress, but she was with some green-haired chick who had an ugly hair cut. That made me frown a little bit under my helmet, but then I just disregarded it. To hell with her, Shizuru is mine and hopefully, if this goes well, she will see it that way too and let me beat the crap out of her.

With that attitude in mind, I hopped off my bike, took off my helmet, squared my shoulders, flipped my hair and began to walk towards them. I mustered up all the courage I had on the way, preparing to spill my heart out to her again, just like back then. And just like back then I stared deep into her eyes and let my self fall. I stopped right in front of her and gave a small smile, all my fear gone when our eyes met. She looked calm, but I could see the slight fear and hesitation in her eyes. "What is she doing?" they seemed to say to me, but I just smiled back.

"Shizuru," I started, my voice strong and filled with determination. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the green haired lady shot up from her seat; her face looked furious.

"Hey, just who are you and-" But unfortunately for her she was cut off, due to my fist connecting with her face; successfully knocking her out. Hehe, looks like I don't have to beat her ass anymore. I quickly looked back at Shizuru, ready to apologize, but seeing that Shizuru didn't seem to mind...at all... I just went back to what I was going to say.

"Shizuru," I started again, this time my voice was softer and I took her hand and placed it in my own. Seeing her shocked face I gave it a small squeeze of reassurance while I took a deep breath.

"I know, that I'm late and I'm really sorry about that, really. But you see, ever since you left I've been feeling terrible and It only got worse with each passing day. Everyday that I couldn't look into your beautiful eyes, the hole you created when you left grew bigger and bigger. And everyday I would try and ease the pain it brought to me with memories of you and I would imagine me staring at your eyes again, like I did when we were in school. When we were together."

I could see her eyes fill with confusion at what I was saying, but they also seem to have, dare I say it, hope? She was staring at me, trying to decipher what I was trying to say and I guess she gave up because she tried to ask me.

"Natsuki-" She began, but I put my finger to her lips to stop her and smiled again.

"Just let me finish ok." I asked my smile wideing a little as she nodded.

"Thanks." I told her with another smile and then I started again "Man, some of what I'm saying is really corny," I chuckled a little and Shizuru smiled in agreement with me.

"But," I said, my seriousness returning "It's how I truly feel and I know that your confused right now, but please just hear me out. The memories would ease the pain, but the pain was still there. For it to stop I need the real thing. I know you confessed to me a long time ago and I rejected you and to tell you the truth, I have know idea why. I think I was scared, but I don't understand that because...because....because I loved you and I still do love you Fujino Shizuru!" I closed by eyes during that last part so I tentatively opened one eye to see her reaction.

She was...crying? Aw crap, wait. Is she...smiling? Yea, she is!

"Natsuki no baka!" She cried/laughed and then tackled me. Since I was most defiantly not expecting that due to the fact that it was very un-Shizuru like; when she tackled me I feel right on my ass with her falling on top of me. She was still cry-laughing and I guess the laughter was contagious 'cause I started laughing too, as well as the other restaurant customers. For a good 3-4 minutes we sat there in each others arms laughing along the other restaurant patrons, and It was the best damn 3-4 minutes of my life. When our laughter died down Shizuru pulled away from me and dried her eyes.

"Natsuki, I don't even know what to say right now." She said honestly and smiled.

"Tell her how slow she is!" Mai yelled seemingly out of no where.

"Yea, tell her how much of an idiot she is!" Another voice said. I think its Nao, another friend of mine. I tilted my head backwards to see who it was and yup, it was Nao and Mai. Along with Mikoto, Reito and Shiho; Nao's "friend''.

"Shut the hell up you bastards! Where the hell did all you guys come from anyway!" I yelled back, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face and Shizuru was also laughing at what they said.

"You know they're right Natsuki-chin." She laughed.

"Huh? Oh come on, not you too. I get enough from Mai and Nao." I whined and pouted. Shizuru just shook her head, that beautiful smile still in place.

"Yes, but it took Natsuki 3 years, 6 days, 4 hours, 56 minutes and...8 seconds to finally tell me how she feels." She gave me a pointed look as if daring me to deny it.

"Ok, how the hell do you and Mai know all of that? That's just freaky!" I exclaimed 'cause it was. I mean, right down to the freakin second! Who knows that?

Shizuru sighed and said "Ara, Natsuki really needs to stop talking and kiss me." I blushed a little, but happily obliged. A lot of the people in the restaurant cheered, hollered and laughed and continued to do so even when we had separated. If that other moment was the best 3-4 minutes of my life than this was the best 1-2 minutes of my life hands down.

"Whoo! Natsuki you dog!" I heard Nao yell and I just laughed as did Shizuru. When we finally stopped laughing I got up and offered my hand to help Shizuru up who was still smiling.

"Come on Shizuru, let's go home." I told her as I dusted of my backside. She looked confused again.

"Home? As in live with you, home?" She asked.

"Well duh, u-unless of course, you'd like to live in Kyoto with your parents. That'd be cool, I-I don't really care. Yep, t-totally fine," I started rambling as I began to panic. Crap, that's a big step! What if she didn't want go that far yet? Or maybe ever! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"Natsuki?" I heard her say questionably. Apparently in my panicked state I closed my eyes because I had to open them when she called.

"Uh, yes?" I answered hesitantly.

"I said yes a while ago." She smiled and I just stared dumbly at her and everybody laughed again.

"Are you serious." I stated, but smiled and shook my head. I then lifted Shizuru up bridal style , I knew for fact that I could pick her up without a problem, and was quite please with the small blush that appeared on her face. 'Today was a good day' I thought to myself as Shizuru and I got on my bike and I handed her a helmet. Yup, the who-made-the-other-blush score is now Natsuki: 15 Shizuru: 3,999.

"Ara, Ara I get carried of into the moonlight bridal style and my Natsuki has such a big smile on her face. I wonder if she's going to take me away and do naughty things to me." Shizuru said with an innocent face. Right on cue my face lit up and went into "tomato-mode" while she just giggled behind her hand.

"S-Shizuru!" I yelled and quickly put on my helmet to hide my blush.

Natsuki:15 Shizuru:4,000

"Ara, my Natsuki's already screaming my name. We didn't even do anything yet." She and faked innocence once more before laughing and hiding her damned smile behind that damned hand of her's as my blush intensified.

"B-baka!"Was all I could say in my embarrassed state while everyone in the room just laughed at my pain. Bastards, all of them.

-sigh- make that Natsuki: 15 Shizuru: 4,001

When Shizuru finally put on the helmet and stopped teasing me, I started up the engine and we drove off into the distance with everybody cheering us off. I didn't leave without saying goodbye to my friends though, and when I did I saw that Mai was wiping tears from her eyes as she waved bye. Heh she's so emotional I swear, but I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face when I thought about it.

"Natsuki." I heard Shizuru say from behind me after we got away from the restauraunt.

"Yea?" I answered, raising my voice a little so she could her me over the wind.

"I didn't get a chance to say it at the restaurant" That was all I could hear over the wind unfortunately. I knew she said more though because I could feel the vibrations on my back.

"What?" I called back to her craning my neck back a little so I could hear better, but still keeping my eyes on the road.

"I love you!" She said yelled very loudly and very clearly. And at that second my heart melted and I almost squeezed the brakes in my shock. That warmth I felt back in school came rushing back and it warmed every part of me. That hole in my heart was completely gone now like it was never there in the first place. It's one thing to know it, but when you here it out loud like that it makes you feel... I sped up my bike and popped a wheelie to show the world how happy I was at that moment. I heard Shizuru scream, she never really liked it when I did that, but even so, I heard her laugh her heart out and felt her tighten her hold around my waist. Oh yea, life was good.

END

Waaaiit, not just yet! OMAKE TIME!!!! WOO! ^ ^

---------At The Restaurant-----------

Mai: How sweet was that everyone?

Everyone: Super Kawaii!!

Nao: Yea, I guess the pup really can be sweet when she wants to.

Mai: I know right! Oh well, we're going to head home now, I'm sure Mikoto's very hungry now.

Mikoto: Foooooooddd!!!!!T^T

Mikoto's stomach: Nowwwww!!! -grumble grumble-

Nao: "..."

Nao: Yeaaa, you'd better go feed your pet before more parts of her start talking...

Mai: ehehe right. So see you tomorrow! Bye everyone!

Nao and everyone: Bye!!

Restaurant owner: No! Wait! Wait!! Everyone, you didn't pay! Please comeback!

Everyone: -completely ignoring and continuing on their way home through the big opening Natsuki created-

Restaurant owner:Nuoo! All my profits for tonight and my workers!! Now how am I going to pay for these damages and clean up this mess. T^T

Tomoe (aka green-haired chick with ugly hair cut): Ugh where am I?

Restaurant owner: You!!

Tomoe: Me? Crazy old man what do you want? Never mind, I just wanna find my precious Shizuru-sama.

Restaurant owner: Hehehe yes, you will do it.

Tomoe: Do...what? Shizuru? Hell yea!

Restaurant owner: Come with me!

Tomoe: Ew no! I don't wanna sleep with you! .

Restaurant owner:"...."

Restaurant owner: Ya, ew. Don't want to sleep with you either. Bleh.

Tomoe: And why not?!

Restaurant owner:"..."

Tomoe: Gah, fine! Whatever. I don't care!

Restaurant owner:"..."

Restaurant owner:-sigh- Just come with me.

Tomoe:Where?

Restaurant owner: The police station of course!

Tomoe: Waaa!! Why?!

Restaurant owner:Your going to pay for all this, duh.

Tomoe:Why??!!!

Restaurant owner:Well someone has to and your the only one left. Plus Shiznat is waayyy better than tomoexshizuru.

Tomoe: Is not!! And that's so not fair.

Restaurant owner: Aw to bad, were all ready there sorry.

Tomoe: Wait, what!

-----------Police Station--------

Police officer: Mam, please come with me

Tomoe: Nuoooooo!!!

Restaurant owner:Aww, bye bye!! Have fun and don't forget my money!! ^ ^

Tomoe:NOOOOO!!!!!! SHIZURUUUU!!!!!! WAAHHHHH!!!! HELP MEEEE!

---------Shizuru and Natsuki----------

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki, did you here something?

Natsuki: Nope -.-

Shizuru: Oh well, now back to what we were doing! ^ ^

Natsuki: But Shizuru, I'm tired!

Shizuru: fufufufufu

Natsuki: No, not there! P-please Shizuru! Let me rest woman!!

Shizuru: Fufufuu

THE END....SERIOUSLY ^ ^......ok maybe not...

Anon-chan: Oh wait! One more thing haha, sorry. Don't forget to review!! Oh and yea I kinda need a beta so if some one could hep me out there...thanks a bunch!! Oh and Thanks for reading!!! And no, for all you pervs out there, Natsuki and Shizuru were NOT doing the nasty. They were just...well I leave that up to your imagination! But it WASN'T THE NASTY!...I think...

Shiznat room: -moan-

Anon-chan:umm -starts looking around nervously-

Shiznat room: -Moooaannn-

Anon-chan: T-they could just be, ah, p-playing Jenga?

Readers:"..."

Anon-chan: What! People moan when they play Jenga!

Readers: What kinda Jenga are you playing -.-

Shiznat room: MOOOAAANNNN-

Anon-chan:-face completely red-

Anon-chan: You know what, I don't what there doing in there ok! And I most definately don't want to know! So just Review people!! And have a nice day...night...whatever! ^ ^

THE END, FOR REALS THIS TIME!!


End file.
